


We're Not Cat People

by Mickey_D



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he's got anything against cats. Cats aren't his first choice (he's more of a dog person), but its an animal that deserves to be taken care of and loved. </p><p>So, no, Steve didn't have anything against cats. </p><p>This cat had something against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Cat People

It was the first rainy night of the summer. Steve and Bucky were having a movie night. They had been given a list of must-sees by their friends and were ever so slowly working their way through it. They were between their first and second movie of the night when they heard a scratching sound outside their backdoor. 

“Please don’t be another alien,” Steve muttered as he followed closely behind Bucky who snickered as they slowly turned the knob. 

They held their breath as the door opened slowly, and then released the breath with some confusion when no one was on the other side. A mournful meow drew their attention to their feet.

A cat looked up at them with sad green eyes framed by dripping orange fur. Steve frowned at it, trying to see if there was a collar or any identification on it. Bucky crouched down and scooped the stray into his arms. He left Steve by the backdoor on his way to the bathroom. Steve closed the door, locked it, and found Bucky drying off the cat. (The animal looked too smug for Steve’s comfort. That look did not bode well for him.) 

Bucky was cooing at the cat as he dried him. “Steve, do we have any fish or anything?”

Steve had been too wrapped up in staring at the cat to fully catch Bucky’s question. “What?”

Bucky turned to him with a now dry, purring cat in his arms. “Do we have like...I don’t know...canned tuna or anything? He’s probably hungry.”

“We can’t keep him, Bucky. He might belong to someone.”

“I think Scott’s friend Luis left some after he made sandwiches the other day,” Bucky said to himself. “And we can put up flyers tomorrow morning. He’ll just stay tonight.”

Steve swore he saw the cat smirk at him as Bucky carried him out to the kitchen.

 

The cat ended up staying with them. (“His name is Garfield, Steve.”) 

 

Today was just Steve and Garfield. Bucky was out, running a couple of errands he’d forgotten to do yesterday. It was quiet in the house. Steve hadn’t had any time to himself lately, so having some now was nice. It’d be nicer if Garfield wasn’t glaring at him from the armchair he’d claimed. Steve was just trying to read a book Bucky had recommended him. Those eyes were boring into Steve. He could feel them. They watched his fingers turn the page. They caught every shift of his body on the couch. They laughed at him every time his eyes left the book to check that Garfield was still in the same place. 

Bucky laughed every time Steve said, “That cat will kill me one day.”

Bucky didn’t believe Garfield was capable of harming a fly. And why should he? Garfield greeted Bucky at the door, followed him around the house, purred in his lap when they were watching TV, and slept by Bucky’s feet at night. Steve had seen the cat play with a little lizard on their front sidewalk before finally ending its life. Garfield was a sadistic kitty with a soft spot for Bucky Barnes. 

Steve was convinced Garfield exaggerated how much he liked Bucky just to rub it all in Steve’s face. He couldn’t really like when Bucky bent over him and babbled in oddly pitched voice about how cute and sweet he was. Steve felt like a proper cat would have swiped at Bucky to make him stop. Garfield just took it while smirking in Steve’s direction as if to say, “Look. He likes me better.” 

Steve went back to his book, shaking his head to clear away the silly thoughts about their cat. It had to be all in his head, right? Garfield was just a cat, and Steve was a much larger human. He would win… Steve glanced at the cat again. Garfield’s tail flicked back and forth as his green eyes remained steadfastly on Steve. Steve was pretty sure he could win in a fight, no matter what dirty moves Garfield pulled.

The lock in the door turned catching both of their attentions. Garfield hopped off the chair and sat in front of the door. Bucky pushed it open and immediately smiled as he greeted Garfield in his I’m-Talking-To-The-Cat voice. Steve tucked his bookmark between the pages and stood to help Bucky get his bags inside. Garfield trailed after Bucky as Steve listened to him talk about his errands. Steve told Bucky where he was in the book, and by the look and caught breath, Steve figured he was getting to a good part. 

“How did you two get along?” Bucky asked with a teasing smile.

Steve glanced down at Garfield who was sitting by Bucky’s feet. “Well, I’m still alive…” he said. That flash of teeth resembling an evil grin had to be a figment of his imagination. This was getting ridiculous.

Bucky stooped down to pick up Garfield. He held him against his chest, and as he walked into the living room, Garfield twisted his neck so that he was looking over Bucky’s shoulder at Steve. Bucky was talking as he moved, “Honestly, Steve. Garfield isn’t going to kill you. He’s a cat.”

Garfield was smirking. There was no other way to describe that look. Steve dragged his hand over his face. Maybe he just needed some fresh air to clear his head. Perhaps their lives had been a little too peaceful lately and he was starting to get paranoid about another alien invasion or something like that. He followed Bucky into the living room where he settled on the couch again. 

Bucky had a book in one hand and a purring cat in his lap. Garfield opened his eyes as Bucky’s fingers rubbed into the thick skin around his neck. He was smug, there was no doubting that. Steve wasn’t jealous of a cat. That would be truly ridiculous. So what if he wanted to curl up with his head in Bucky’s lap, but couldn’t because Garfield was there? So what if Garfield sometimes got in between them in bed and prevented their spooning? So what if Garfield scratched him in order to get him away from Bucky and acted like it was an accident? 

Steve knew he needed to get out of the house as he opened his own book saying, “I thought we were dog people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this :) Let me know in with kudos and comments below!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
